


Pink Peonies

by flowersformelly



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, CEO, Choose Your Own Character, Cute, Dialogue, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise, Language of Flowers, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i really dont know how to tag, its cute, just really soft, no names, peonies, poor boy, that have meaning, you can imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersformelly/pseuds/flowersformelly
Summary: He clutched the flower to his chest and took a deep breath before turning the corner…my first work hehe, you can imagine whoever you want as the characters :)





	Pink Peonies

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO!!  
> this is my first work so I'm a lil nervous but its all good.  
> hope you enjoy this cute little story!!  
> lots of love  
> inbox any requests or blurbs you want me to do :)

He clutched the flower to his chest and took a deep breath before turning the corner… There she was, the girl he has been trying to win over since he first introduced himself at the company ball. Poised yet gentle, she didn’t try and flirt with him like all the other girls when he asked her to dance. Instead she giggled lightly and let him pull her to the dance floor.  
  
It had only been two weeks since the ball and she has occupied every thought in his mind. Only being able to see her every so often at work didn’t help his case. He missed seeing her beautiful smile and her gentle voice telling him about her life. As CEO, he was always too busy to step out of his office for things other than meetings, preventing him from being able to chase and impress her like he had wanted to.  
  
But he’s here now, merely 20 feet away from where she is sitting at her desk answering calls and scheduling his next meetings. He clutches the single pink peony between his shaking fingers. It stands for “love between two strangers”, she had told him while they were dancing. Her favorite thing was learning about the meaning of flowers. Pink peonies were used to convey a romantic love between strangers, much like how they were now. He had seen it in the vase on the table outside the meeting room and plucked it from the bunch, remembering what they meant and how much she loves peonies.  
  
Walking towards her desk with the peony grasped in his hand, he takes a deep breath. She looked up in curiosity but smiled as soon as she saw that it was just him coming back from his meeting. Her eyes flicker downwards to the peony, head tilted in confusion as to why he has it only to be surprised when the beautiful flower was being offered to her. “What’s this for?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Just saw it and thought of you,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, “I remembered you telling me how much you love them.”  
  
“Oh. Do you remember what I told you peonies meant?”  
  
He watched her smile and let out a small chuckle, “Yes I remember. I was actually hoping that you would bring it up.”  
  
“What do you mean?” she looked up at him suddenly, surprised by his answer. “I’m confused, are you-”  
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight,” He interrupted her, “unless you already had plans or don’t want to, then I totally understand it’s fine real-”  
  
“Hey”, she broke through his nervous ramble, smiling, “I would love to go to dinner with you.”  
  
Relieved that she didn’t laugh at him and tell him no, he smiled back at her and started walking past her into his office. “We can go after work?” He asked gently, still facing her while she turned away from her desk to face him as well.  
  
“Sure, that sounds great.”  
  
“Okay,” he said, opening his office door quietly,” I just need to finish up some more reports and then we can head out.”  
  
“Okay”  
  
Looking at her, he can see the light dusting of blush on her cheeks as she grips the peony between her small fingers. She plays with the petals a little bit, unsure of what else to say. It’s in this moment that he realizes how in love he already is, a love that was planted two weeks ago when he guided her onto the dance floor blossoming into a beautiful flower. A peony, he thought, I will fill her heart with pink peonies to show her how much she means to me.  
  
And with that thought, he set out to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! :)  
> talk to me on tumblr:  
> flowersformelly


End file.
